bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisui Kawahiru
Seated Officer of the | team = Hatajiro Dōjō | previous team = 's | partner = Sotōmaru Yohakaze | previous partner = Ōtsu Hatajiro | base of operations = Kabuki District | marital status = Single | relatives = Ōtsu Hatajiro(Father; Deceased) Deceased Mother of Kawahiru Heritage Tenson Kawahiru(Ancestor; Deceased) | education = | status = Active | shikai = Daesobyeol | bankai = Daesobyeol Cheonjiwang }} Hisui Kawahiru (河昼 火水 Kawahiru Hisui; Lit. "As Discordant as Fire and Water, Surrounding the Daytime") otherwise known by her father's name, Hisui Hatajiro (旗白 火水 Hatajiro Hisui; Lit. "As Discordant as Fire and Water, White Flag") is a descendant of the Kawahiru Clan from a line originated by Tenson Kawahiru, one of the few Kawahiru clansmen to exist in Asadal prior to the Grand Migration. She was initially a soldier of the , acting as a seated officer of the prior to migrating to following the promotion of . She was a transfer student of for some time before finally settling down at the Kabuki District, where she was met with her distant relative, Seireitou Kawahiru, as well as founding the small Hatajiro Dōjō. Appearance Hisui is a remarkably attractive and youthful woman despite her advanced age, being well over 500 years, the common age of most Shinigami in the modern day. Her most distinctive trait would be her long, red hair, which is rather uncommon for a descendant of the Kawahiru Clan, thus indicative of her blood being diluted. It reaches down to her waist, and is tied up in a bun with the rest of her hair falling outward from it, appearing akin to a ponytail. Her fringe is parted to the left, with two mildly curled, chest-length bangs falling from her forehead. In terms of her figure, Hisui is a sight to behold - notably, many of her temporary students are males who simply fawn over the beauty of Hisui, which is quite apparent through her slim figure, sizeable bust, and curved lower body. Aside from these traits, Hisui has sharp facial features and a rather angular face, augmented primarily through her piercing brown eyes and somewhat serious demeanor. Her general attire, when not acting as the trainer of the Hatanjiro Dōjō, is that of a long silk kimono, colored primarily in gold; the kimono has bell sleeves, and the lining is pure white, which showcases predominantly at the collar, chest and lower-body regions of the kimono. The kimono is patterned with a variety of butterflies, which are dark maroon in color. Inside the butterfly are various linings of a slightly lighter color than the actual kimono itself. There is a black obi sash which grips firmly on Hisui's waist, and subsequently tied with an ornamental gold string. Aside from this, Hisui wears form-fitting, black stockings alongside a pair of simplistic sandals. While donning this attire, Hisui's hair is kept as a rather simple ponytail, tied with a white tassel of rope. When actually training individuals and using her powers, Hisui goes into a more combat-ready attire. This consists of a much shorter kimono, only going up to her lower-thigh, that is of a completely white color, in stark contrast with the attire worn by Shinigami. The kimono is short-sleeved, appearing akin to a simple kosode in fact, and has several floral patterns that progressively darker from white to various shades of lighter blue and then a navy color. She wears attachable sleeves along with this, which hold similar patterns on them, and much like her general kimono, wears an obi tied with an ornamental, gold string. And, accordingly so, she wears black stockings, along with combat-oriented shoes, akin to that of a ballerina than anything else. Personality History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hisui is a rather powerful combatant and spiritual being; in part of her Sōzōshin heritage from the Kawahiru Clan, as well as the teachings she was brought up with as a growing woman from her father in regards to the Hatajiro principle of combat, Hisui has turned out as a master in the arts of both Zanjutsu and Hakuda, both skills working in tandem with one another to overwhelm most of her opponents with strict ease. Innate Abilities Zanjutsu Master Hakuda Master Zanpakutō Trivia Behind the Scenes Category:Shinigami Category:Female